Misfit Divinity
by Tezcatlipoca
Summary: What exactly where the ancient Gods? And what is their story in the present. Discove that and the intriges that suround a whole new cast.
1. begin

****

Authors Note: Well usually this is the place where I state how I own nothing and am not making money and such. But with this fic the lines a blurred a bit. This fic is crammed with OCs but don't let that stop you from reading. It's not a marry-sue I swear. And the characters are pretty likeable. Besides, this fic is a little different from most of the stuff here. So take a break from all the Romy's and phoenix saga things and read something that is going to be an actual surprise. Cause after all you have no idea what my twisted little mind is capable of doing with my OCs. Muahahaha… Um… anyway. Enjoy. And Review. All input is welcome.

Oh and just to get thing straight if you recognize the character I don't own him/her. If you don't chances are they're mine. If you want to use them contact Meh.

------o((x))o------

A sweaty, middle aged man nervously shuffled papers at his cluttered desk.

"Well…" he said as he tried to straighten out his greasy comb-over. "It seems that all the paperwork seems to be in order, Mr.…" He trailed off as he searched for a name in the manila folder.

"Just call me Logan."

"Well Mr. and Mrs., uh, Logan, there are a few things that we need to talk about." he said flashing the attractive African-American woman in front of him, what seemed to him was, an attractive smile. "This young lady is a very special case. I'm not sure if you remember, but a few months ago there was a horrible accident on highway 101. A woman was killed and police suspected foul play. These suspicions were inflamed when the woman's daughter was found in an open field near Salinas. Medical examinations proved that the girl had been tortured before they left her for dead in the field."

The woman gasped appalled.

"This brings me to the important part. This girl has been bounced around in over five foster homes in the last two months. It seems people would rather not deal with her after the find out about her little… problem…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if trying to avoid a very unpleasant subject. "well it seems that this young woman's mother happened to be a mutant… And it is suspected that the accident and the incident with here daughter were perpetrated by anti-mutant organizations." His speech was followed by a period of awkward silence in which the social worker could have sworn that he heard a faint growl from the man in front of him. "well after all that I hope you people haven't changed your minds about the girl. Being that she is sixteen she doesn't have many options left. In fact, I think that she would probably be taking care of herself if it wasn't for the trauma she suffered."

"We'd like to meet the kid." Logan interrupted him.

"oh, yes." The man got up and opened the door and called in the girl. "Well, I'll leave you three to get acquainted."

Shyly a short, chubby girl with choppy black hair and chunky, black framed glasses, entered the room. She sat on a small chair nervously tugging at her gray sweater.

"Um… Hello. My name is Lizette."

"Hello…" spoke the woman. "My name is Ororo Munroe and this is my partner Logan."

"Please to meet you." The girl seemed deceivingly polite.

"Okay kid." Logan's raspy voice startled the girl. "You can stop with all the 'yes sir, no sir' bullshit. Be yourself."

"Why are you interested in me?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Ororo.

"Well not many people are interested in fostering outside their…Race."

"Well as you see. We are a pretty unconventional couple."

"Besides, We're interested in cheap labor so they gave us a Mexican." Logan said jokingly.

"Logan!" Ororo said smacking him on the arm. "You will have to pardon Logan. He is Canadian."

"Oh, now what's that supposed to mean 'Ro?" Lizette smiled slightly at their playful teasing.

"You will have to pardon our immaturity as well." Ororo said regaining her composure. "We wanted to offer you a place with us. A place to be accepted, different from what you are accustomed."

"That's what they all say. Granted, never in such flowery language. But they always change their minds, after the find out… things."

Ororo leaned in closer to her and whispered. "We are different. We are like your mother. Like you."

She stared at them uneasily. "I know."

An egg timer went off and Lizette was ushered out by a woman with a plastic smile.

"So…Um…" The man with the comb-over seemed unsure on what to say.

Ororo interrupted him. "Could we have the papers please?"

"Oh… Of course. We'll see her in about three months to see how she's doing. So in the meantime you'll have to stay in California while everything gets cleared… But after that you can return to New York."


	2. to

Three months had passed and it was now august 7th, and two days after the social worker had visited them. To his surprise he found her quite changed, she was at least 20lbs lighter and her hair was now shoulder length. She seemed happier now, not the depressed, little girl she once was.

------o((x))o------

Lizette sat at the small kitchen counter watching Ororo pour tea into those dainty little cups of hers.

"You know 'Ro, I never really liked tea before."

"That is what coffee drinkers always say."

"My mother used to make all different types. She was a curandera."

"Your mother was a healer?"

"Yeah… People always picture a crazy, old lady with bushes and eggs living in the middle of the mountains somewhere when I tell them what my mom was. But she wasn't really like that. She looked much younger than her age… Really pretty too. And she loved technology. Her idea of camping out involved mosquito spray and a RV."

A long silence fell on them as she stared into no where.

Ororo cleared her throat.

"You don't have to pity me 'Ro."

"I was not…"

"You forget I'm an empath." She stared at her with those heavily outlined eyes. It always startled Ororo how the black marks seemed to creep up when she was feeling intense emotions. The first time it happened it was at the mall when Ororo had convinced Logan to take them shopping. He hate the mall. Too many scents of people, and month old frying grease.

It had been a long trip and they seemed to have nothing to show. Nothing ever seemed to fit the poor girl. One reason what that she had large breasts and the other more prominent one was that she was a chubby girl. Store after store her mood seemed to drop and her eyes seemed to get darker. Everything collapsed when a woman and her daughter made a rude comment about her. Curly black lines spilled out from her eyes just before tears spilled out as well. She ran and ducked into a dressing room sobbing silently.

"Boy, I missed how dramatic teenage girls could be." Logan said trying to cover up his true feelings.

"I will handle it."

"'Ro…"

"Yes Logan?"

"Third door from the right."

"Thank you."

Ororo entered the dressing room and was startled to find that the mirrors seemed to be clouded with black smoke. However, she didn't let that distract her.

"What is wrong child?"

"Nothing." She said wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Do not let ignorant people get to you."

"But it wasn't just that… You should have seen how they looked at me. The disgust they felt toward us." She realized that the attention wasn't the only thing she had picked up on.

"Is that all?" She smiled, "I know you must be confused, and even a bit scared. But it is completely normal for you. It is your mutation."

"My mutation?"

"Yes child. You are an empath. You can feel what others are feeling, and apparently markings show up on your face as well."

"My face?" She turned to the now clear mirror and watched as the markings slowly melted away. "I hate myself." she whispered. " I'm so fat…And ugly."

Ororo looked at her with a stern face. "No you are not. Do not ever say that…We should be heading home soon."

"Okay 'Ro."

They walked out of the dressing rooms and didn't make it more than five feet when Logan pulled Lizette aside.

"You want to change?" His gruff voice scared her.

"Yes." Her reply was almost inaudible.

"It won't be easy. Are ya sure?"

"Yes."

"We start tomorrow at 5am."

Ever since that day Logan made her suffer by giving her two hour training sessions twice a day.

------o((x))o------

The whistling of the tea kettle cleared Ororo's mind. She poured herself and Lizette a cup.

"I almost forgot."

"What?"

"You are seventeen today?"

"Oh. That. Yeah… But to me it's just another Tuesday."

"I have a surprise for you in the bread box."

She turned to the box to find that it was filled with a plate of walnut, fudge brownies.

"You deserve to be spoiled every now and then."

"Thank you 'Ro. I don't know what to say."

She just smiled in response when Lizette took a big bite out of one of the brownies.

------o((x))o------

Logan walked into the kitchen and up to Lizette. Once there he gave her a sniff.

"How many?"

"Uh…One?"

"How many?" His voice was deeper now.

She sighed and finally gave in. "Three."

"You know what this means, right kid?"

"That you'll take pity on me and won't give me extra hours?" She said a smile.

"Guess again, Liz."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, Zette." He smiled at how cute she looked when she got mad. She reminded him of Rogue. Only this girl was not as dominant as the other one. "oh and I have some news." Ororo turned this time paying more attention. "We're movin' to New York."

"Huh?" Zette was a little confused.

"Yeah…There's this boarding school over there. You'll like it. There's a whole bunch a kids your age."

"Sounds cool, Logan."

"Wait…What?"

"Sounds good?"

"I didn't expect you to be taking it this well."

"Why not? I really don't have much of a life here anyway." She flinched a bit when Ororo put her hands on her shoulders.

"I believe a change shall be good for all of us."


End file.
